Oxidation protection systems for carbon-carbon composites are typically designed to minimize loss of carbon material due to oxidation at operating conditions. Phosphate-based oxidation protection systems may reduce infiltration of oxygen and oxidation catalysts into the composite structure. However, despite the use of such oxidation protection systems, oxidation of the carbon-carbon composites may still occur during operation of components such as, for example, components of an aircraft braking system.